


Who wants a love that makes sense anyway

by hellsinki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dialogue Heavy, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Featuring Aomine's brand of love confession, I love Kagami Taiga, I mean what's there not to love, In this fic Kagami is loved and cherished by kuroko and Aomine, Kagami is the best anime character ever, M/M, Polyamory, Protective Aomine, The only conflict in this fic is Akashi, adorable kagami, and he's not even physically there, and so everyone else does too, some mentions of sex and nudity, supportive kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsinki/pseuds/hellsinki
Summary: “I can’t go out with you.”“Why not.”“I thought you knew. I’m dating Kuroko.”“So?”“What do you mean, so?”“So what you’re dating Tetsu. Go out with me, too.”“That’s...uhh...are you polyamorous, Aomine?”
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 27
Kudos: 146





	Who wants a love that makes sense anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to take a break from 'The Demon Between My Thighs' by writing something sweet and lighthearted instead. I always wanted to write a GoM/Kagami fic, but I can't think of an interesting plot, so let's just have Aomine and Kuroko (and Akashi, too, haha) loving Kagami for now.  
The title is from ‘Wild Heart’ by Mumford and Sons

“Hey, Tetsu,” Aomine greets the powdered-blue-haired boy as he takes a seat opposite him. It’s a lazy morning on a Sunday at the Maji Burger near Kuroko’s house. Aomine had invited the Seirin player for an emergency meeting and he chose the time and the date to stress how serious he was about it if he was willing to sacrifice his precious sleep on the weekend for it.

And his plan had worked, because Kuroko is here now, sipping idly at his vanilla milkshake as he was waiting for the Touou ace to finally grace him with his presence. 

“Hello, Aomine-kun. You’re 30 minutes late and this is my second milkshake, which I demand you pay for both.”

Aomine agrees with an ease that puts Kuroko in high alert. Whatever the Touou ace is planning to talk about today must be important enough to make him readily give up on his sleep _ and _hard-earned pocket money. 

“So...I heard you’re dating Kagami.” Aomine decides to get straight to the point. They’d be here all day otherwise.

So _ this _is the reason for the emergency meeting. Kuroko wonders why. 

News sure travel fast, he muses. He and Kagami started to go out only two weeks ago, and they both agreed to wait for a little while before announcing the news to others. Apparently, the only Miracle that hasn’t found out about them dating by now is Midorima, and that’s probably because the green-eyed boy is too busy with his studies and Oha Asa predictions to have any ear left for gossips.

“That is true. But who did you hear it from?”

“Satsuki, who else.”

Kuroko hums under his breath. “You wish to offer your congratulations?”

“What the fuck should I do that for?” Aomine says, scowling, affronted by the ridiculous notion. 

“It’s common courtesy, Aomine-kun."

As if Aomine has ever bothered himself with such pointless and often times insincere niceties.

“How is it going? With you and Kagami?”

Kuroko raises a delicate brow that easily disappears under the mess of his fluffy hair. 

“I’m surprised you’ve taken an interest in my love life, Aomine-kun.”

Aomine clicks his teeth. “Tch. It’s not about you, Tetsu.”

“Then what is it about, Aomine-kun?”

Aomine looks outside the window, taking into the light traffic of people and cars (he’s never been out so early on a weekend and the relative quietness of the morning comes to him as a surprise) before turning his attention back to Kuroko.

“It’s Kagami. I wanna date Kagami.”

Kuroko stops mid-sip, letting the thick, sweet liquid slide down the straw back into the to-go cup. 

“That is...most unexpected.”

“Is it? We’ve been spending all the afternoons together for the past five months.”

Kuroko gives him an unimpressed look. “Bickering and taunting and insulting each other while being extremely competitive and annoying. I didn’t know you had romantic feelings for your rival, Aomine-kun.”

He sure as hell did not get any romantic vibes for Aomine from Kagami’s side. 

Aomine shrugs. “Well, it’s only natural, Tetsu, isn’t it? Rivals to lovers and shit?” 

“That only makes sense in fiction, not in real life.”

“Well, it happened in real life, so deal with it.”

“How am I supposed to deal with that, Aomine-kun? You’re interested in my boyfriend.”

That makes Aomine slightly bashful. But only slightly. Just because Tetsu was quicker to ask Kagami out, it doesn’t make Aomine’s feelings any less relevant or Tetsu’s more so.

“Well, I dunno. I figured you could help me.”

“How?”

“I dunno.” Aomine can’t keep the frustration out of his voice this time. “Maybe figure out a way for me and Kagami to go out on a date sometimes?”

“How's that gonna work?”

“We could share him?”

“Why would I want that? I’d rather have Kagami-kun all to myself, thanks.” Kuroko says with finality and goes back to sipping his milkshake. 

“But that’s not fair!,” Aomine whines as he throws a betrayed look at Kuroko. “I’ve been meaning to ask him out for ages!” 

“Well, you shouldn’t have hesitated then. Tell me. If our roles were reversed, with you being the one dating Kagami-kun and me telling you to _ share _him, would you have agreed?”

“Yes.” Aomine answers in a firm tone without any hesitation. 

Kuroko gives him a skeptical look. “Really?”

“Yeah. I mean if that's what Kagami wants. It should be his decision, right?”

“That is...actually a very mature answer, Aomine-kun. I'm shocked.”

“You don’t look it. Anyway, I just thought I should let you know I was going to ask Kagami out.”

“And if he said yes?” Kuroko asks with a certain amount of apprehension that he takes extra effort to mask. It’s not that Kagami would just leave him for Aomine. He’s too nice and considerate to do something like that. But Kuroko knows that Aomine is a very compatible partner, if not romantically then very much sexually, for Kagami and having the redhead reject him just because he’s already dating Kuroko makes the light blue-haired boy feel guilty about it. 

Unaware or uncaring of Kuroko’s inner turmoil, Aomine gives him a smirk, “Then you have to learn how to share, don’t you, Tetsu?” 

  
  


*******

“Yo, Kagami.”

Kagami throws the ball into the hoop with a perfect arc before turning around to face Aomine. Judging by the state of his sleeveless shirt and basketball shorts sticking to his sweat-soaked body, he must have been playing on his own for a long while, and Aomine is not even late this time.

_ That basketball baka, _Aomine thinks fondly.

No wonder he never gets angry at Aomine for being late to the one-on-one sessions Aomine himself sets up, because he starts on his own so early and doesn’t even notice that the Touou ace has been late. 

“Hey, Aomine.”

He throws the ball at him with enough force to knock down someone with a slighter build, and wipes the sweat off his face with the hem of his shirt with the careless ease of someone who has no idea how fucking sexy they are. Aomine catches the ball with both hands before it could flatten his face and eyes the sensual dips and curves on the revealed patch of Kagami’s body with unmasked interest.

“What do you think of me?”

“Huh?” Kagami gives him a confused look that Aomine can’t help find adorable. Well, not that he’s making any effort to think of the redhead as anything but ever since he decided he wanted to get into those pants a long time ago.

“Do you think I’m attractive?”

Kagami tilts his head to the side, as if to better assess Aomine’s level of attractiveness. “Well, eh...yeah, I guess?”

Anyone else in Aomine’s circle would’ve just denied the glaring fact or said something sarcastic to that. _ ‘As if you really give a damn what anyone thinks of you,’ _ was one likely response. But Kagami is not anyone else. He’s ridiculously honest, at times frustratingly oblivious, and misses more social cues than the baskets Tetsu did during practice back at Teikou, and that’s mostly why Aomine is in such a predicament now. 

Not because of Tetsu’s bad shots, that has nothing to do with anything, but because that redheaded dork is utterly _ adorable _ and Aomine has it on good authority that anyone with a tiny shred of heart that has ever come into contact with Kagami hadn’t been able to leave unscathed.

“Do you like my basketball?” Aomine asks next as he does a formless shot, and Kagami follows the arc of the ball all the way into the basket with shining eyes and an awestruck expression plastered on his open face. He never ceases to be amazed by Aomine’s formless shots, even if he can block them four times out of ten by now. 

“Of course I do, _ aho _. Why are you asking me these stupid questions?”

Kagami grabs the rolling ball and goes for a powerful dunk that makes the hoop rattle as his broad, muscular body dangles from the rim for a few seconds. 

_ What a show-off _, Aomine appreciates the sight before asking, “Do you think my personality is alright?”

Kagami drops heavily to the ground and gives him a little teasing smile that makes his carmine eyes sparkle in the sun. “Well, you’re kinda lacking in that department for most people, but to a select few, yeah you can be decent.” 

He then picks up the ball when he sees Aomine has no intention of doing so and holds it under his arm. “Is this a test or something?”

Aomine ignores the question and takes several steps toward Kagami. They’re close enough for Aomine to pick out the tiny flecks of darker shades in Kagami’s bright eyes. They look like constellations carved into precious rubies. He wonders if Midorima, the horoscope zealous that he is, could name them if he ever got the chance to look into Kagami’s eyes from such a close distance. On second thought, maybe not imagine Midorima so close to his object of affection. 

“Do you think I’m worth dating?”

Apparently, Kagami has decided to treat Aomine’s strange questions as some sort of personality test.

“Well, you do have one redeeming quality, which is your basketball; so, yeah, for someone as passionate about basketball as you, you’d be worth dating.”

So far, so good, huh?

“As for the last question, would you go out with me, Kagami?”

“What?!” Kagami takes a step back, eyes comically large on his startled face, as if he hadn’t seen that revelation coming. 

“Would you go out with me, Kagami?” Aomine repeats in a clearer, louder voice to make sure there won't be any misunderstanding regarding this highly sensitive issue.

“I heard you the first time! I meant, what the fuck? Is this a joke?”

“No. You just said you like my face; you like my personality, and you like to date me. So, go out with me?”

“I didn’t say such things, are you stupid?” Kagami is kinda shouting, the words leaving his mouth like explosives, and Aomine would’ve been concerned if the court was not abandoned at this time of the day. 

“I can't go out with you.” Kagami says in a calmer tone, maybe a little deflated, hand rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort and maybe nervousness as Aomine continues to stare at him with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Why not.”

Kagami bites his lip and gives Aomine a sort of apologetic look. “I thought you knew. I'm dating Kuroko.”

“So?”

Kagami frowns at his unconcerned response. “What do you mean, so?”

“So what you’re dating Tetsu. Go out with me, too.”

“That’s…” Kagami stops the upcoming rant about how ridiculous Aomine is being when he makes a sudden realization about the blue-haired man. “Uhh... are you polyamorous, Aomine?”

He had heard the term back in the States. One of his classmates had even explained it to him once when raving about one TV show or another. He remembers the concept in the vaguest terms possible now. Something about people who are okay with being in a relationship with more than one person at a time.

Judging by Aomine’s face, the other boy knows even less about it than Kagami does. 

“I don't know what that means. I just want to date you because I like you.”

“What about Kuroko?”

Aomine shrugs. “Well you like him, too, so it can't be helped.”

“You’re saying that you’re willing to share me with Kuroko instead of going for someone who is actually available?”

Another shrug; not of disinterest but more along the lines of ‘_ I’m totally fine with this thing and I won’t accept any counter arguments because I’ve already made up my mind.’ _

“Yeah, if it means I can be with you.” 

Kagami is taken aback by the honest admission, finally allowing himself to take into the knowledge that Aomine Daiki, his number one basketball rival, who is obsessed with boobs and girl models in magazines, is, in fact, attracted to him. Physically. Maybe even romantically, too. _ Holy shit _.

“Uh...okay.” What do people say in such situations? Kagami decides to go with the same answer he gave Kuroko when he asked him out to avoid any possible disaster. “I’ll think about it?”

“Good,” Aomine says with a grin and Kagami inwardly heaves a sigh of relief. _ Crisis averted for now _. 

The blue-haired man then snatches the ball from Kagami and his grin turns feral. “Now let’s get on with our game. Loser pays for lunch.” 

He takes off toward the basket like a bullet train, leaving Kagami in a daze for a few seconds before the redhead recovers and gives Aomine’s back a wide smile.

“You’re on!” 

Playing basketball with Aomine always pumps him up with so much positive energy he feels like he’s about to fly. 

*******

“So, I met Aomine today.”

“You meet Aomine-kun everyday.”

Kagami looks at Kuroko with a wide-eyed expression like it hadn’t occurred to him before how often he and Aomine actually meet. 

“Yeah, I do.” He lets out a laugh and shakes his head in disbelief. He wonders how the two of them haven’t grown sick of each other by now. Instead, that bluehead idiot had to go and ask him out like it was a development long in the making. 

Maybe it was, seeing how the bastard didn’t even have the decency to be embarrassed about the whole asking-out-your-rival thing. 

“He said something weird today.”

He hands Kuroko his mug of tea before joining him on the couch in his living room and his boyfriend graces him with one of those soft pretty smiles that makes Kagami feel blessed and privileged every time he sees it.

“That he wanted to go out with you?” 

“Wha—??” Kagami almost spits out his tea in his shock. “How did you know?” 

“He talked to me about it, too.”

“Well, that’s surprising.”

“What is, Kagami-kun?”

“How casual he is about these things? I mean, when you asked me out, I was a total wreck for a whole week.”

Kuroko smiles fondly at the redhead.

“I remember that, Kagami-kun. It’s because you’re really precious.”

“Shit, Kuroko, don’t call me that!” Kagami is blushing madly, cheeks flaring hot and eyes avoiding contact. Kuroko can barely stop himself from reaching out to pinch those cheeks. 

_ Precious. _

“So, what did you say?” 

The moment of embarrassment finally passed, Kagami gives him a thoughtful look. “Uh...I was taken aback for the most part. Seriously, I had no idea Aomine was interested in me. I mean, he’s always going on about boobs and stuff. And we’re always bickering and trying to annoy each other for fun. Why would he want to...date me?”

“That’s a question only Aomine-kun can answer. But you’re the kind of person that many people wish to date.” 

“Why is that?”

Kuroko can’t really resist it. Not when Kagami is looking at him in such an adorable way like he has no idea why people would have feelings for him. 

“Because you’re precious, Kagami-kun.”

“Ugh, I told you not to call me that, Kuroko!”

“Even if I don’t say it, you won’t stop being so, so you’d better make peace with who you really are, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami groans, accepting defeat. Kuroko has a way of dishing out compliments that makes them sound like inevitable punishments. 

“Anyway, I said I’m gonna think about it.”

“So, you’re not opposed to the idea?”

Kagami runs a hand through his hair and sighs. Kuroko sounds so matter of fact about the whole thing that it doesn’t even occur to Kagami that maybe he’s discussing a sensitive topic with his boyfriend and maybe he should take extra care with his words. Not that he knows how to do that, the clueless, straightforward _ baka _that he is. But really, Kuroko doesn’t mind. Kagami’s honesty is what made Kuroko pick him over anyone else, after all.

“Uhh, I never really thought about dating Aomine as a possibility. Neither did I about you, mind, until you asked me out.”

“Well, that’s understandable. You’re the kind of person who favors friendships over relationships.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. That’s why I’m kinda scared that if I tell Aomine no, he’s gonna stop being my friend.” 

Which would be...not good. Losing Aomine as his perfect rival and begrudging friend would definitely come as a noticeable loss to him. They steadily grew closer since the Winter Cup. Playing basketball and video games and talking about their future as NBA stars and nagging about other members of the Generation of Miracles and finding so many things in common it’s kinda scary when he thinks about it now. Hell, Kagami even baked a birthday cake for the bastard in the shape of a teriyaki burger last month in return for the pair of Air Jordan 1 he received for his own birthday. To think that he would lose all that just because of something bothersome like romance and sex...yeah, losing Aomine as a friend and rival would definitely cause Kagami a lot of pain, the redhead decides.

“That...could be a possibility, but if you’re going to date him, you need a stronger reason than that.” 

“Like what?” If Kagami sounded too eager, Kuroko is gracious enough not to call him out on it.

“It’s rather simple. Say yes only if you’re really attracted to Aomine-kun and like the idea of being intimate with him, not because you’re afraid of losing him as a friend.”

“But how do I know if I’m...you know, attracted to him?”

Sure, he finds Aomine physically appealing; who wouldn’t, really? The guy is attractive and he knows it. But Kagami doesn’t know what to do with that knowledge other than sharing it if anyone ever asked his opinion of the bluehead idiot. 

They make a lot of physical contact, now that Kagami thinks about it. During basketball or while walking together in the same direction or sitting on the couch, Aomine has a habit of throwing his arm around Kagami’s shoulders and bringing their bodies closer than it’s necessary. But Kagami had never read too much into those touches (he used to think of them as condescending before Seirin won against Touou), and that’s why he had allowed them, albeit begrudgingly. 

“How did you know you were attracted to me?” Kuroko asks in a practical tone. Seriously, he’d make a good shrink, Kagami thinks.

“I actually didn’t. Not at first. But I liked the kind of person you are and we have a lot of fun together and we get along so well, so I didn’t have anything against the idea of us together.”

Kuroko nods his head in understanding. “So, it’s a developing feeling for you. That’s actually very normal.”

“What do you think I should do, Kuroko?” 

“If you’re feeling the same way about the idea of dating Aomine-kun as you did about dating me, then I guess it makes sense for you to go about it the same way.” 

“So, you’re saying I should say yes?” Kagami makes the sudden realization that his boyfriend is telling him to date another person. Does that mean he doesn’t care? “Aren’t you bothered about this?”

“The honest answer is that I want to have you all to myself, because I like spending my time with you and it will be so much simpler this way if we’re exclusive. Plus, I really don’t know how it’s going to work. Would you go out on dates with me for half of the week and spend the rest with Aomine-kun? Or, are we three going on dates together? But what is certain is that I will continue to be by your side, either as a friend or a romantic partner, regardless of your answer to Aomine-kun.” 

Shit. Kuroko really has a way with words. Kagami is almost teary-eyed by the end of his rather long (by Kuroko’s standards) speech.

“Kuroko! You’re seriously the best boyfriend anyone could ask for!” 

Kuroko blushes at Kagami’s honest outburst. “Well, that’s because you deserve the best, Kagami-kun.” 

“Come here,” Kagami opens his arms and takes Kuroko into his big, warm embrace and then kisses him sweetly on the mouth. 

“We’ll meet up with Aomine and discuss the situation together. How’s that?” 

“That’s a good idea, Kagami-kun.” Mumbles Kuroko against Kagami’s lips as he goes for another kiss. And another. And another. Seriously, kissing Kagami is the best kind of activity he has ever taken part in. And Kuroko likes Aomine enough to let him have something nice other than basketball in his life. 

***

“Yo, Tetsu. Kagami.”

“Aomine.”

“Hello, Aomine-kun. You actually arrived earlier than us for once.”

Aomine is delighted to see Kagami taking the seat opposite him, since he can look at him better this way. 

“The bus was faster this time.” He shrugs, not caring that his lie is so lame that even the king of obliviousness notices it. 

“Sure it was.” Kagami says with a snort and then proceeds to take Aomine’s order. Aomine and Kuroko wait in tense silence for Kagami to return with a tray full of burgers, two cokes and a vanilla milkshake. 

As soon as Kagami takes his seat and begins biting into the first burger straight away as if he’s been starving for months, Aomine turns toward Kuroko who is putting a straw into his milkshake. 

“Just for the record, I’m not really interested in you, Tetsu...uhh, sexually. No offence, but you’re not my type...uhh, physically.”

Kuroko shrugs, unconcerned. “That’s okay, Aomine-kun. I didn’t want to date you, either; that’s why I asked Kagami-kun out.”

By this time, Kagami is in the process of unwrapping his third cheeseburger. He puts the burger down and scratches the back of his head awkwardly. 

“But you’re gonna be okay with each other, right? I mean, no fights?”

Kuroko smiles softly at him. “We’re probably going to fight over you all the time, Kagami-kun, but that’s only because we like you, not because we don't like each other.”

Satisfied with the answer, Kagami turns to the taller of the two blue-haired men. “Aomine?”

Aomine waves a hand in dismissal. “Yeah, don't worry about this, Kagami. Me and Tetsu go a long way back. I wouldn’t probably be here wanting to date you if it was anyone other than Tetsu you were seeing.”

“Yeah, imagine if it was Akashi!” Kagami says with a chuckle, but then, remembering the _ scissors incident, _shudders at the thought of actually dating the other redhead.

“No way in hell would I have let you date that control-freak!” Aomine barks at him, expression dark and unforgiving. “He’d dominate the hell out of you and lock you in a closet and we’d never see a hair of you again.”

“That’s an exaggeration...surely?” Kagami gulps, not used to seeing Aomine’s usually flippant expressions turn so grim and resolved.

“I’m afraid Aomine-kun has a point. Akashi-kun has a mean possessive streak and he wants everything and everyone under his control.”

Well, if Kuroko believes that, then it must be true.

“Well, good thing I wasn’t asked out by him first.”

Aomine scowls. In fact, he hasn’t stopped scowling ever since Akashi’s name was dropped into their conversation. “What the fuck, Kagami? Were you going to say yes to him if he had asked you out? Where are your standards?”

“I don’t know if I would’ve said yes, Ahomine! I mean, it’s not like Akashi would’ve ever wanted to...you know? So this conversation is pointless.”

Kuroko stops sipping his milkshake and gives Kagami a weird look over the huge mug in his hands. “I know for a fact that Akashi-kun wouldn’t have minded dating Kagami-kun.”

“Tetsu, what the fuck?”

“Kuroko, if you say something about me being precious I’m gonna throttle you.” Kagami warns with more heat to his flushed cheeks than in his words. 

Kuroko can’t resist teasing him when the redhead looks so adorably flustered. “Well, you just said it for me, so I just give you the other reason.”

“Which is?” Aomine says with a growl, looking like an angry mama bear trying to protect her vulnerable cub against a horde of hostile hunters. The line between his creased brows has cut so deep Kagami is afraid it’s going to leave a permanent dent on his otherwise perfect skin. 

“Akashi-kun called me a week after Kagami-kun and I had started dating. He asked me if anything new had happened and I told him about us. Akashi-kun gave his blessings and told me I have good taste _ and _good judgment and if he were to date anyone, it would definitely be Kagami-kun.”

“He really said that?” Kagami asks in a faint voice. Normally, he would have felt flattered but the conversation earlier about Akashi’s possessive nature had set off alarm bells in his head. 

“Yes. And some other things that I don't think either of you are strong enough to handle, so let’s just leave it at that.”

“I fucking agree. All this talk about Akashi has spooked me out.” Aomine accompanies the words with a visible shudder. 

“Yeah,” agrees Kagami and picks up his forgotten burger. “Let’s focus on our own … err, issue.”

“I have an idea. Let’s do an experiment.” Aomine says with a sudden glint of excitement in his midnight blue eyes. 

“What kind of experiment?” Kagami asks warily. Aomine is not really known for his good ideas after all.

“A kissing one. I make out with you with Tetsu here watching. Let’s see how the three of us feel about it.”

“What? Right here at Maji?” Kagami hisses under his breath as he frantically looks around. The place is jam-packed, and Kagami, despite his upbringing in the States and having the kiss-stealing Alex around, has never grown comfortable with public displays of affection.

Aomine grabs Kagami’s hand which was resting on the table, and Kagami’s wide-eyed gaze immediately drops down to the strange contact. They touched before, skin on skin, bare shoulders and bare knees bumping against one another carelessly, or in Aomine’s case, perhaps much less so, but they never...held...hands. 

His other hand, which he was keeping rigidly on his thigh, is then grabbed by Kuroko’s much smaller one. This touch is comforting in its familiarity and Kagami’s heartbeats start to slow down a bit. 

“It’d be quick,” Aomine ressures, while still holding onto Kagami’s hand like it’s the most natural thing to do. “And we’re sitting at the far back so no one will really notice.”

“Uhh...I don’t know. Kuroko?” He sorta wishes Kuroko would say it’s a bad idea and he could just stop sweating over the idea of kissing Aomine. In a public place. With his boyfriend watching. While tasting like cheeseburger. Yeah, a terrible idea, but Kagami doesn’t want to be the one pointing it out in fear of being called a coward. 

Kuroko squeezes his hand and smiles softly at his conflicted expression. “It’s alright, Kagami-kun. I also want to know how I feel about seeing you with Aomine-kun.”

Well, there’s no way out of this, is there? Plus, it’s just a damn kiss. Aomine’s lips may be uncharted territory, but kissing in general is a commonplace practice for Kagami. Or it should be. He’s sure out of the three of them, he’s the one with more kissing experience under his belt. But that thought does nothing to boost his confidence. 

“Oh, okay then.” He yields at the end, finding himself at the mercy of the piercing gaze of two most startling pairs of blue eyes.

Aomine leans over the table and grabs the back of Kagami’s head to bring him closer. Kagami’s left hand is still in Aomine’s grasp, and his right hand gently stroked by Kuroko’s soft fingers. Then, he feels the firm, demanding pressure of Aomine’s lips against his mouth, and the moment Aomine’s tongue brushes wetly against the tight seam of his lips, he gasps and unwittingly allows Aomine’s tongue free access into the cavern of his mouth. What happens next is a battle for dominance, tongues pushing against each other, one trying to slip further in and the other vehemently trying to push it out. The pressure at the back of Kagami’s head intensifies as Aomine’s fingers sink into his hair and _ yank _, and Kagami bites Aomine’s lower lip in a half-reflexive, half-vengeful move, and soon what was supposed to be a quick experiment turns into a full-out bloody, painful makeout session. 

It’s Kuroko’s gentle, yet urgent voice calling their names that finally brings the two basketball prodigies back to their senses. They break apart with a barely audible gasp, eyes larger than usual, pupils blown out, cheeks flushed and lips swollen red and smudged with blood. 

Kagami feels a fluttering sensation in his chest, like being attacked by a horde of butterflies from every direction all at once. 

Aomine drags his tongue over his lips, catching the flecks of blood and Kagami’s lingering saliva. He’s the first to break the charged silence in a rather hoarse voice. 

“That was fucking hot.”

Kagami wipes his own mouth with the back of his hand, which is no longer in either of the boys’ comforting hold. 

“Yeah.” He says with honesty through the haze in his head, but then his eyes catch the powdered blue of Kuroko’s hair and the haze clears away. 

“Kuroko?”

The blue-eyed boy shifts in his seat, placing his elbow on the table and resting a flushed cheek against the palm of his hand. 

“I...I liked it. You and Aomine-kun kissing. It was....arousing.”

Kagami almost chokes on his saliva at hearing Kuroko’s choice of word, while Aomine snickers in his trademark smug way like everything is going according to his plan. “Then it’s settled.”

The two blue-eyed boys share a meaningful look, and as if silently coming into some sort of agreement, they nod their heads once and lean toward a stunned Kagami to place a swift kiss at each corner of the redhead’s mouth. 

*******

“Man, we’re so lucky our boyfriend has a place all to himself. We don’t even need to sneak in and out for some fun time,” Aomine drawls in a kind of post-coital lethargy that has replaced his previous condescending, ‘I’m-too-good-to-spare-any-energy-on-you-weaklings’ tone of voice. 

He’s sprawled naked on a newly-purchased king sized bed in Kagami’s bedroom (with the money put together by the three of them, even though Kagami had insisted he could afford it on his own only to sigh and relent to Kuroko’s reasoning, “It’s the principle of the thing, Kagami-kun.”, and Aomine’s smug, crude innuendo, “I wanna think of our bed as a joint investment with mutual profits, if you know what I mean.”)

Sitting cross-legged next to him, Kuroko hums in content and burrows into the oversized t-shirt that had been previously on Kagami’s body and smells softly of his musk mingled with sweat, and the leftovers of some lavender and mint detergent. 

Today was the first time the three of them got _ intimate _some two weeks after Aomine started dating Kagami, and the experience was so wonderful that Kuroko is already craving for more.

Judging by Aomine’s lack of intention to put his clothes back on any time soon, it’s safe to assume the taller boy has similar cravings. 

“Not only that, Kagami-kun is excellent at managing a house this size, taking care of the chores and cooking all on his own.” Kuroko says in a proud tone as he further sinks into Kagami’s t-shirt. Despite his poor performance in school, and general obliviousness and hotheadedness, Kagami is the most independent and most mature of the three of them when it comes to household activities.

Aomine stretches his long body over the sheets, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, smelling the pervasive undertones of their mingled cum and sweat in the air. 

“Ahh, this is bliss, Tetsu. I’m so happy Kagami likes me and we could make this relationship work.”

“Yes, Aomine-kun. I’m also happy that Kagami-kun is really happy with you around. Your bedroom dynamic is a thing of beauty.”

Aomine cracks open an eye, scowling at the other boy. “Fuck, Tetsu. You have a talent to make the sexiest stuff sound like textbook material.”

“I’m actually planning to become a teacher.”

“That’s...that’s irrelevant!”

Before the two could get into an argument, Kagami finally steps back into the bedroom after taking a shower. He’s in a clean pair of shorts and a slim fit V-neck tee. His hair is wet but brushed back, looking less of that wild mess that it usually is, and his face is void of any traces of sweat, mingled saliva and cum stains. 

Aomine, as both Kagami and Kuroko came to learn today, is a really messy lover. Kagami didn’t mind it much during the sex (not that he was in any state of mind to really notice what was happening), but after they started to come down from the high of their mindblowing tryst, Kagami realized he didn’t appreciate being sticky with so much bodily fluid that wasn’t even his.

“What are we talking about?” He asks with a grin as he hops into the bed, grateful for the sheer size and sturdiness of their _ joint venture _. 

Kuroko, looking cute and fluffy in his oversized t-shirt, immediately snuggles up into his side, and Aomine drops his head into his lap like some oversized domestic cat. Kagami smiles at them and sinks his fingers into those feather-soft strands of dark and light blue hair, enjoying the tickling sensation against his skin, and those little appreciative noises that his two lovers make as he pets their heads.

“About how blessed we are for having the chance to date you, Kagami-kun.”

“What Tetsu said.” Aomine says almost sleepily, but his cock is hard against his taut stomach and has been twitching for attention ever since Kagami started carding his fingers through his hair. 

Kagami blushes hotly both at the proud sight of Aomine’s erection (which now he knows how feels and _ tastes _ like, _ holy shit) _ and the compliment, not really used to receiving them in such a sincere and straightforward manner. 

He’s about to drop a compliment of his own to return the favor when his phone gives off an alarm chime, notifying him of having received an email. 

Kuroko, who’s closer to the nightstand, grabs the phone and hands it over to Kagami. Better check it immediately in case it’s a message from their coach Aida Riko, the redhead decides. The last time Kagami failed to check the coach’s message about an impromptu practice match that she had organized in an hour (which Kagami naturally missed as he’d been out playing an intense one-on-one with Aomine), he ended up with a week-long training regimen from hell, and having to cancel all his basketball _ dates _ (what Kuroko now calls them) with Aomine. 

Kagami checks the email. Thankfully, it’s not from the coach, but he doesn’t recognize the address and the subject has been left empty. He taps on it anyway. 

“Oh shit!” He yelps as soon as he reads the first line of the message, his body jumping away from the phone in reflex, as if expecting tentacles to come out of the screen and wrap around his neck. His sudden movement jostles Aomine out of his lap, who gives a yelp of his own, and makes Kuroko direct concerned eyes at him. 

“What is it, Kagami-kun?”

“It’s Akashi! He’s sent me an email!”

Aomine stops rubbing the sore spot on his head as soon as he hears that name and glares at the phone in Kagami’s hand with such intensity as if trying to set it on fire with his eyes alone. 

“What the fuck does he want from you?”

“I dunno. It’s a rather long email.” Kagami answers almost shakily, their conversation at the Maji a few weeks ago suddenly ringing into his ears with an ominous echo. 

“Read it aloud, then.” Aomine growls, his instinct telling him to brace himself for some really unpleasant news. 

“Uhh, okay.”

Kagami takes a shuddering breath and starts reading the email aloud. 

“Hello, Taiga. This is Akashi Seijuurou. I hope you don’t mind me contacting you. I obtained your email address from Atsushi, who in turn had obtained it from your brother.

I have just received the news about you and Daiki dating. Given that Tetsuya has already confirmed to me that he is still in a relationship with you, that leads me to conclude that you are dating both of them at the same time. 

I am happy to hear that. I had wrongly assumed, and I am rarely wrong as you are already aware of the fact, that you and Tetsuya were exclusive. But now that I learned you made an exception for Daiki, I began to wonder, why not for me?

I assure you Taiga that you will not regret having me as your other romantic partner. 

I will await your positive response.

With love,

Seijuurou.”

Kagami stutters over the word ‘love’ and gives a noticeable shudder as chills travel the whole plane of his body. 

The other two boys are silent, stupefied with stricken expressions and widened eyes. 

Their worst fear has come to life in the shape of an imposing, mismatched-eyed _ demon _ with an obsessive interest in their _ angel _, and he won’t take no for an answer, and maybe they should just pack up their stuff and flee the country while they still have a chance, and -- 

“Uhh, guys?”

“Shit. This is really bad, Kagami. I say we make a run for it.”

“My grandmother lives alone in Hakone. The three of us could live with her for a while.”

There goes Kagami’s hope to hear some form of optimistic encouragement from his two lovers. 

Unable to cope with the tense atmosphere, Kagami forces a chuckle through his lips.

“Well, at least it’s not Kise.” He jokes, knowing the other boys’ extreme wariness of the chirpy blond. 

“Don't jinx it, baka!” Aomine shouts and chucks a pillow at his head. 

“Too late.” Kuroko says as Kagami’s phone makes another notification sound. 

Of course it’s Kise. Of course. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have the whole outlines for two other aokaga fics, which are really sad and emotionally-charged (but with happy endings of course), but I don't have any free time to develop them into actual fics :( Well, this one was easier to write, so I hope you enjoyed the read.


End file.
